


Taking A Break With Cas

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to know if you'll take a break with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Break With Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for JensensCoverGirl. The best big sister ever!

After a bad case one day, you stormed into the bunker ahead of your brothers.  
"Y/n! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Dean, your oldest brother yelled at you.  
"Just leave me alone Dean!" You yelled and ran down to your room. After slamming and locking the door, you fell face down on your bed.  
"Y/n! Open this door!" Dean pounded a few minutes later.  
"Go away Dean!"  
"Open this door Y/n! Or I'll kick it in." Just as you were about to shout something rude and nasty back, Dean mumbled something, then you heard footsteps retreating down the hall. Sam, ever the peace keeper between you and your oldest sibling, must have finally gotten through the brick Dean called a head. You sighed in relief and laid back down on the bed. Just as you were falling to sleep, you heard a familiar flutter.  
"Y/n, are you okay?" Castiel, the resident Winchester Angel asked. You sighed and moved your head to the side to look at him. He stood in the middle of your room, looking as always, so adorable yet intimadating. His breathtaking blue eyes looked down at you with quiet concern.  
"I'm fine Cas. Wishing Dean would get off my back like usual." Castiel tilted his head to the side, his way of processing what you had just told him. When he did that, your heart sighed. He was so beautifully breathtaking.  
"I don't think I understand." You rolled over to your back and stared up at the ceiling.  
"Dean and I are fighting again."  
"I'm sorry? What happened." You looked over at him and shook your head. He tried so hard to fit into this world.  
"He thinks I screwed up on the last case. Just like he thinks I always screw up. Like it's MY fault we were all born into this life! Once, just once I want to take a break from hunting, from research, from training. I want to be a girl!" You had never confided so much in Castiel, but some of things Dean had said to you made you need to talk to somebody.  
"I thought with the way your body was shaped, you had female anatomy. Am I mistaken?" You laughed so hard, tears sprung to your eyes.  
"That isn't what I meant, Castiel. I meant, I want to go on a date, watch the sunset, kiss a guy. I love my brothers, but I want to do other things besides hunting monsters." Castiel continued to look at you with that quiet but piercing look he had. He looked away, then back and knew he had to go.  
"I must go. May I return to your room later?" You sighed why was he asking permission now?  
"Yes, Castiel you may. I may be sleeping though."  
"Then sweet dreams, as the humans say." With this he disappeared again.  
A few days later the boys were gone somewhere and you were in the bunker alone. Your music was up as you read from a book at one of the library tables. You didn't hear Castiel's wings when he appeared.  
"Y/n!" He pitched his voice over the music, causing you to jump.  
"CAS!" You yelled back and turned the music down. Damn Angels popping up out of no where.  
"I'm sorry, Y/n. Did I frighten you?"  
"A little but it's okay. Sam and Dean are out, if that's who you're looking for." You picked up your rapidly shrinking soft drink at your elbow as you tossed the book you grabbed onto the table.  
"I was hoping to talk to you. May I sit?" Why was Cas being so..formal all of a sudden.  
"Okay. Sure, talk." You told him as you opened the book.  
"Would you like to go and see a sunset?" HUH?  
"Yes. One day when I'm not hunting or fighting with my brother, or doing research."  
"How about now?" You sat there mouth open. Did Castiel, angel of the lord really just ask you out?  
"Um, uh." For the first time in your life, that you could remember, you were speechless.  
"I think perhaps I spoke out of turn. I thought perhaps with your brothers gone, you would like to do something other than research." You still had trouble processing the first question.  
"No," When Cas stood up you rushed to clearify the statement as he looked utterly confused. "I mean, yes I WANT to do something other than research. No, you didn't speak out of turn." Cas smiled slightly at you, and your heart stopped. You had seen him smiling only once before, when your brothers and him stopped a particularly nasty demon. It was a rare sight and you couldn't get your brain to engage your mouth to speak for a moment. He held a hand out to you and you looked down at yourself with a frown.  
"Y/n, is something wrong?"  
"I can't go out looking like this. I look like a bum." You were wearing an old shirts of Sam's he no longer wanted, and pair of pajama pants and thick wool socks since the bunkers floors were always cold.  
"Would you like to change? I can wait here." You stood up and going on impluse, kissed the angels cheek.  
"Be right back!" You said and raced down to your room as Castiel stood there confused and red faced.  
Once in your room, you pulled open your dresser drawer and pulled out your favorite pair of black leggings and your favorite dark red blouse. You quickly changed and ran your brush through your hair not bothering with make up. You slipped on a pair of silver flats and raced back to the library. Cas stood in the same spot looking confused.  
"Is something wrong in heaven? Are my brothers calling?" you asked him as you picked up your phone and slipped it into your pocket. The last time you forgot it, you and Sam had a really bad fight.  
"No. I just have never seen you look, so?"  
"Clean? Put together?" You joked. Usually Cas only saw you in your hunter clothes and most of the time you were covered in blood and who knows what.  
"Beautiful." His piercing blue eyes looked at you and you felt heat rush from the top of your head to the tips of your toes as you looked at the floor.  
"Thank you, Castiel," you told him, your voice barely above a whisper.  
"You're welcome, Y/n. Shall we go?" He held out a hand and you placed your hand in his and took a deep breath, knowing all the wind would soon be knocked out of you.  
When you opened your eyes, you were on a beach somewhere and the sun was just starting to sink behind the horizon. The waves crashed over the breakwater where the two of you landed and you could smell the salt from the ocean. You lifted your face and took a deep breath. Castiel watched you, and slipped an arm around you, but you didn't mind. The sky had begun to turn into a rainbow and suddenly it was as if hunting, your brothers and being a Winchester and living up to the family name, didn't matter. All that mattered was the sunset, the smell of the ocean and Castiel's arm around you.  
"Thank you Cas," you told him and tipped your face to his. He looked down at you, his eyes again seeming to pierce your soul.  
"You're welcome. Though it is beautiful, I find it does not compare to you." You didn't think. You just reacted and leaned up on your tip toes and put your mouth on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome all comments. Thanks for taking a second to read my work


End file.
